Henrietta
Henrietta is the princess of Tristain. Her father died and there is some power struggle in the palace. Henrietta and Louise were childhood friends. She had to take over after her father died. It is unknown if her father died of natural causes, or if he was murdered. She is loved by people of Tristain and later becomes Queen of Tristain. She has to hold off a invasion from Albion after the assasination of the Albion prince. Her mother stepped down to mourn for the loss of her husband and previous king, as she did not have the heart to continue to rule Tristain after her loss. Henrietta has three cousins we know of: Tabitha, Tiffania, and Wales. She and Wales were lovers, but he ends up being murdered. She has vowed to love Wales forever, even though his dying wish was that she would fall in love with another man. He simply wanted this so that she could be happy. Later in the series, Henrietta seems to develop feelings towards Saito. Though at first, she doesn't even realize it. Once at the Slepnir ball she dusguised herself as Louise because she envied/admired her childhood friend's strength to do what she has decided on. Henrietta also confessed to Saito she loves him then, and Louise found out when she kissed Saito. The next day after Louise was rescued from Myozitarn's grasp Louise confronted Henrietta and the queen apologised to Louise. Louise then slapped Henreitta for trying to steal away her familiar, and declared if the queen wants to go between them she better have the resolve to fight for Saito. Henrietta was surprised by Louise's vehemence but understood. In Volume 16, Saito discovered his mansion had a portal leading right to Henrietta's bed chambers, and they discovered Saito's mansion houses a secret room for the Tristain monarch to meet up with their mistress, but haven't been used for a few years. Henrietta and Saito confided in each other about the current political situation of Tristain of how she should marry someone to stablise the political situation, with Saito saying if she's not comfortable with marriage she shouldn't have to go through with it. Henrietta admitted she still could not push Saito away from her kind, seeing as he's the only one that sees her as another person without things like social status getting in the way of conversation. The two of them kiss with Saito unable to reject Henrietta's feelings, and Louise found the two of them like that. Louise then ran away, thinking it would be best for those two to get together instead of Saito staying with her - She thought it would be better this way as she thought she could not be a match for Saito anymore now that he's a war hero, and his accomplishments out-weighed her own in her own view. In Vol17 Henrietta and Saito tried to track down Louise, but to no avail. Colbert and Kirche started to suspect something might be going on between Saito and the queen, and Colbert didn't want to consider the political fallout. After Louise eventually came back to stop a assassin killing Saito, the two of them reconcilated. Henrietta looked on and decided she won't get between them anymore, though whether this reslove will last is debatable. In season four, Henrietta sends Saito, Louise, and Tiffania to Romalia to meet the Pope and herself in order to discuss upcoming dangers for the kingdom and the need for their services. Later in a private room Henrietta gives Tiffania the ring of Albion she received from Prince Wales. She felt that since Tiffania was the only living member of the Albion royal family that she was the rightful owner. Also Known As '''. '''Queen (by Agnes) . Princess (by Louise and Saito) . Your Highness (by Agnes) Zero_no_Tsukaima>>Character Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Royalty